


Crossing Your Own Time Line Is Forbidden, Except For Snarky Comments

by jadekirk



Series: The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Disney References, Humour, the author should've been in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: Martha, Rose, Donna, Jack, Thirteen and Ten spy on a certain event from The Stolen Earth.
Series: The Thirteenth Doctor Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/8519
Kudos: 5





	Crossing Your Own Time Line Is Forbidden, Except For Snarky Comments

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Part of the 'The Thirteenth Doctor (Technically) Chronicles' but it doesn't need to be read for this fic to be understood. At least I don't think so. This was written when I should've been in bed so excuse any spelling mistakes/errors/etc. If you have read the drabble series, you will know the name Thirteen uses while undercover. LOL  
> Warnings: Pure crack and snark. Not to be taken seriously

Thirteen poked his head around the corner, then sighed and turned back to his other self and companions. "We've crossed our time line," he said with a roll of the eyes. "Well, I have. These events haven't happened for you yet."

"Oh my God!" Martha exclaimed in horror, poking her head around and under Thirteen's arm. Her exclamation caused the others to also look to see what was so horrifying. "That looks like a scene out of a fifteen year old's Harry Potter fanfic."

"Don't tell me you're one of those crazy shippers," Donna whispered. "I don't know why they get so het up about fictional characters anyway." She looked up. "Why are there planets in the sky?"

"Oh God!" Rose groaned, not looking at either of the Doctors, "Now that is embarrassing."

"You just assume that they are fictional," Thirteen hissed, tense because he knew what was coming. "Never mind the planets. That'll be explained later."

"Oh ouch! I got shot!" Ten groaned as he watched his other self crumble to the floor like an empty sack. "Everyone's a critic. What was up with that huge gun, Rose?" he added, giving her a disapproving look.

"What are you asking me for? Shouldn't you be demanding answers from my other self?" Rose answered. "Oh no! He's going to regenerate, isn't he?" She looked at Thirteen. "Is that how you became Eleven?"

"Rule number one, if you're going to have a Disney moment, check the side streets for stray Daleks or other undesirables," Martha said with a cheeky smile.

"And here I am to the rescue," Jack said happily, watching as his other self teleported in and shot the Dalek. "Wait a minute, why aren't I surprised to see Rose? I mean, I assume she's been sent back to her own dimension and I'm positive that Ten wouldn't indulge his inner Disney fan fetish unless she had been gone for a long while."

"You are getting cheeky, Miss Jones," Ten said, "Jack is definitely rubbing off on you."

"Kind of stating the obvious there," Martha said dryly. "That Dalek got served!"

"Jack rubs off on everyone," Rose said carelessly. "Kind of like cat hair on your clothes."

"No. I... it's a long story," Thirteen replied as he watched the injured Doctor get taken to the TARDIS. "nothing to do with those damn Daleks that won't bugger off and leave this universe alone."

"Did the Dalek disapprove of my running technique? Or my joyfullness to see an old friend?" Ten questioned. "I don't have a Disney fan fetish."

"The Lion King," Rose said simply, sticking her tongue out mischievously.

"Um, try being an evil race of pepperpots that like to scream exterminate at everything that moves," Donna stated. "Although that running was a bit girly."

"So, what happens next?" Martha asked the thirteenth Doctor, raising an eyebrow as she watched as the Daleks circled the TARDIS.

"Now what are those crazy Daleks doing now?" Donna questioned. "This is no time for square dancing."

It was Ten that answered her. "Those bloody Daleks are nicking my TARDIS!" he exclaimed, looking outraged. "We need to get it back and..." he ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more.

"Welcome to my world," the red headed Time Lord said dryly. "Donna was right about you, you know," he commented, "you do look like an electrified Twiglet." He abruptly hit Ten on the back of the head, making Ten snap out of his panicked rambles about how they were going to steal the TARDIS back from the Daleks.

"Oi!" Ten said, pouting, "why are you all ganging up on me? And what was that for?"

"Because, Dumbo," Donna said, rolling her eyes at the younger of the Time Lords, "that is your past/future whatever selves and I'm sure that you barging in looking like Sonic the Hedgehog's Time Lord cousin would cause something bad to happen."

"Bad! There are Daleks buzzing around like they own the place, what else could happen?" Ten questioned, looking like a crazy person as he gestured towards the Daleks.

"Oh, Donna, you are brilliant," Thirteen answered, flashing a smile at her. "And don't you forget that." He winced, recalling what happens after this particular adventure. "This entire adventure is one big headache anyway without us coming in and screwing it up even more."

"What do you mean, we just assume that they are fictional?" Jack questioned, recalling a comment that Thirteen made earlier.

"Exactly what it says on the tin, I'm guessing," Martha observed.

"Correct! Five points to Gryffindor, Doctor Jones," Thirteen said. "Although after what you did to the Master, I think Slytherin might be a better house for you." He smirked. "Why do you think I chose that particular name for being undercover?"

"Because you fancy the actor who plays that particular character?" Rose suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Ooh, he was pretty nice though," Ten spoke up, nudging his older self with his elbow.

"Guys, Daleks," Rose reminded them. "Remember them?"

"Yep, and he does look like that," Thirteen answered, pre-empting the next question. He muttered something that caused Ten to look at him in shock.

"Really?" Ten asked, raising his eyebrows as Thirteen nodded.

"Damn it, Doctor, let's go to Hogwarts!" Jack said.

"Yeah, in a minute, Jack. We've just got to figure out how to escape the Daleks first," Thirteen said, as the others turned to face the business of a Dalek plunger. "Oh bugger!"


End file.
